1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a connector and a contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-129863, for example, discloses a multipolar coaxial connector including a plug where multiple coaxial cables are bound together and a receptacle that is mounted on a board. The plug is connected to the receptacle by removably inserting the plug into the receptacle.
The plug includes a housing made of a resin and having an oblong fit hole in its front face in an insertion direction, and multiple pairs of signal terminal plates and GND terminal plates that are electrically connected to inner conductors and outer conductors of the corresponding coaxial cables. Each pair of the signal terminal plate and the GND terminal plate are disposed to face each other across the fit hole, and the multiple pairs of the signal terminal plates and the GND terminal plates are arranged in the length direction of the fit hole.
The receptacle includes an oblong columnar part that protrudes toward the plug and is to be inserted into the fit hole of the housing, and multiple pairs of signal spring terminals and GND spring terminals held on the columnar part. The pairs of the signal spring terminals and the GND spring terminals elastically contact the corresponding pairs of the signal terminal plates and the GND terminal plates from the side of the columnar part.
However, in the disclosed multipolar coaxial connector, the impedance of the signal terminal plates is not matched sufficiently with the impedance of the GND terminal plates. Therefore, with the disclosed multipolar coaxial connector, it may be difficult to transmit a signal in an impedance matched state.